


Good, Captain

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Throat Bulge, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: After leaving Rodimus at the mercy of a vibrator in his valve all day, Megatron let's his pet frag him in the conference room.  He's not being a good boy.





	Good, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at petplay and I know most of the time the "pet" doesn't speak but Rodimus is a special pet lol.

"We're burning through our energon supply more quickly than expected, so I think it would be prudent to make a stop to refuel here."  Using the laser pointed, Megatron circled a small planet just off their expected course.  "We'll pick up extra, if we can, so we can avoid this in the future."  He turned back to the conference table, honing in on Rodimus.  In his other hand, unseen by the rest of them, was another remote.  He pressed the button on it, his face unchanging as he asked, "Are you listening, Rodimus?"

Rodimus rubbed his thighs together and bit his lip.  He had to sit on his hands to keep himself from breaking the rules.  He nodded, but Megatron only quirked up an optic ridge.  "Yes, _sir_."  His words wobbled, and all the sarcasm he had intended was lost.

Drift cast a confused sideways glance at him while Ultra Magnus frowned.

"Are you alright, Rodimus?"  Ultra Magnus folded his hands and leaned forward.  "You've barely said a word all meeting."

"Well, y'know, me and meetings don't exactly get along."  He gave a half-sparked chuckle that was cut off with a whimper as Megatron pressed the button again.  Was that fragger _smirking?_   Oh, he was going to get it as soon as they were alone.

"You usually at least groan every so often," Ultra Magnus pointed out.  Behind him, Megatron's smirk grew.

"I've got a bit of a helmache," Rodimus lied.  "Still nursing a hangover.  I'm gonna lie down after this."  Not _exactly_ a lie, but Megatron decided it was worth another button press.  A _long_ button press.  Rodimus bit his glossa and shut his optics, bringing a hand to his helm to keep the charade up.

Ultra Magnus looked at him a moment more, than with a sigh, turned to Megatron.  "Carry on.  I'm listening, if nothing else."

Megatron continued, and Rodimus tried to pay attention, but Drift leaned over to whisper confusedly in his audial, "You weren't at Swerve's last night?"

"Oh, uh--" 

Megatron held the button for a good few seconds, and this time Rodimus' vents hitched as the vibrator found his ceiling nodes.

"This doesn't seem like a typical hangover," Drift fret.  "Should I take you to see Ratchet?"

"No!"

Megatron and Ultra Magnus turned, and with another slow smile creeping over Megatron's face, he pressed the button again.  Just a press this time, thankfully.

"Sorry," Rodimus apologized after a shudder.  "Might be coming down with a cold.  Definitely gonna lie down after this.  I'm okay," he reassured Drift.  "I've been through worse."

Drift watched him for a while more, worry apparent on his face, while Ultra Magnus just watched him, confused.

"Well, that was all I wanted to discuss," Megatron said, and Rodimus could have hugged him and slapped him.  He waved his hand.  "Dismissed.  Oh, but I would like a quick word with you, Rodimus."

Rolling his optics, Rodimus said, "Can't this wait 'til after I take a nap?"

"He does seem pretty bad," Drift agreed.  "Is it really that urgent?"

"No, but Rodimus has put it off long enough, and it won't take long."  Megatron nodded towards the door.  "You go.  I'll walk Rodimus back to his habsuite."

"Aw, c'mon, Megs."  The nickname got him another button press, but he managed to endure this one without giving anything away.  "You're so mean."

"Then this will teach you not to procrastinate," Megatron said.  "It doesn't take long to sign and file your reports, if you do them right when you get them."  He procured a couple of data pads from his subspace and placed them before Rodimus.  He looked up when he noticed Drift was still there.  "It's not good to baby him," he said pointedly, staring Drift down until he started for the door.

"Feel better, yeah?" Drift said to Rodimus from the doorway.  "I'll come check on you later."

"You don't--" Rodimus tried to tell him that he didn't have to, but Drift left as Megatron pressed and held the button down.  He smirked all the way around the table as he went to close the door, leaving Rodimus writhing in his chair.  He rubbed at his array even though he knew he wasn't supposed to and in spite of the fact that they wouldn't open until Megatron removed the locks on them.

Megatron tutted.  His thumb still holding the button down, he closed the door.  "Insolent little thing, aren't you?"

"P-please!"

"I give you a few simple rules, and you can't even follow those."  Megatron shook his helm as he skirted the table, then leaned against it just beside Rodimus' chair.  He waggled the remote in the air.  "I'm not going to stop until you can keep your hands to yourself."

Nearly shaking himself out of the chair, Rodimus said, "With all due respect, I _am_ keeping my hands to myself."  He gave Megatron a smirk of his own.

Megatron tutted again.  "What did I say about _snark?_ " 

He released Rodimus from the torture, though the vibrator still buzzed faintly.  Rodimus had just gotten used to it at its lowest setting after so much use.  Hence the remote.  The dial on which Megatron was turning up, so when he pressed the button next, Rodimus had to bite his knuckle to stop the moan that started to escape. 

His finger came back with denta marks.

"Good, Rodimus," Megatron praised.  "No one likes a loud pet.  Speaking of..."  Rodimus was granted mercy as Megatron abandoned the remote to reach into his subspace.  He pulled out a well-worn leash and didn't have to say anything to get Rodimus on his knees and tilting his helm away from the little loop welded on his neck, carefully hidden under his collar plating.  Though someone could see it, if they knew what they were looking for. 

Megatron stroked Rodimus chin a few times.  "Good boy, but I'll need you standing today."  He clipped the leash to him, and after giving him a few seconds to stand on his own, he yanked him onto his pedes.  "No time to waste, now.  We don't want Drift to come looking for you, hm?"  Sitting on the table, Megatron looped the leash around his hand again and forced Rodimus closer.  "Next time, you'll come up with better excuses."

"Yes, master."

"Good.  Now come here.  You do want me to remove the locks, yes?"  Megatron held his hand out at Rodimus' crotch level and he rushed over to him, stopping himself from grinding down on his hand as he carefully removed the tiny little locks.  Even after they were gone he waited.  He did nothing until Megatron tapped at his valve cover and he was finally allowed to open it.

Rodimus shuddered as the pressure melted away and the vibrator slipped free.  Megatron caught it and the rush of lubricant.

"You're so wet today."  Megatron teasingly ran a digit through his engorged lips.  "I bet you'd be able to take my spike with little warm-up."  After a few more touches that left much to be desired, Megatron set aside the soaked vibrator and the remote.  "A pity, really, because _you're_ spiking _me_ tonight."

It would have been nice to still have the lock on his spike cover, because Rodimus couldn't help but release it at that, and he received a rough tug from Megatron.

"Someone's eager," Megatron purred with an edge to his voice.  He tilted Rodimus helm back and forced it just past its limits, until Rodimus let out a little yelp.  Megatron kissed around the collar clip, being far more gentle with his lips than he was with his hands.  "Well?  Are you going to put it away, or are you going to keep being a bad boy?"

Whimpering, Rodimus forced his spike to depressurize.  It ached all the way back in, and then his cover warped a little under the heat and strain, but he managed.  Thankfully, Megatron soon released his helm to tap the same cover, and his spike surged out even faster than before.

"See, now was that so hard?"  Megatron lifted his helm so he could kiss Rodimus on the lips.  "I want to be nice to you, Rodimus, but you have to follow the rules."

"I will, master," Rodimus promised.  "Please let me spike you."  Needy hands pawed at Megatron's chest.

"Well, since we are short on time..."  Megatron lay back on the table, spreading his legs and pulling Rodimus between them. 

Rodimus rubbed his spike against Megatron's panel, smearing prefluid all over it.

"Wait," Megatron ordered.

Resting his hands on Megatron's thighs, Rodimus did as he was told, tilting his hips away.  He kept his optics focused on the panel.  As soon as it opened, he'd get to push into those wet folds and finally get a damn overload.

"Easy now, Rodimus.  Look at me."

Rodimus wanted to complain about how mean he was being, but that'd just prolong his agony.  He lifted his gaze, stifling a needy whine when he heard Megatron's valve cover slide open.

"You can spike me, but--"

Whatever Megatron was going to say next was lost to the clashing of arrays as Rodimus slammed into him.  He hooked his hands around Megatron's thighs for a better grip. 

"Slow, Rodimus!"  Megatron yanked his leash, twisting it around his hand again.  He didn't listen.  He might have told him to slow down again, but Rodimus groaned, loud and long, as their mixed fluids dripped down his soaked thighs.

Charge crackled across his plating and into Megatron's frame, making his back arch off of the table, his mouth open and drooling.

Rodimus rutted into him despite Megatron's incessant tugging on his leash.  Megatron lost much of his strength after a while, moans slipping from his voicebox in spite of himself.  Rodimus huffed, his hips starting to protest, but the throbbing of his spike screamed louder.  Harder.  _Faster_. 

Rodimus slipped out as his overload suddenly took him, spurting ribbons of silvery transfluid all over Megatron's chest and abdomen. 

"Just look at the mess you've made."  He yanked on Rodimus' leash when he went to rest.  "Oh, no, we're not done just because you overloaded.  Now clean this up, and finish me off." 

Still blissful from his overload, Rodimus eagerly leaned over Megatron to lap at his still-warm transfluid.  It certainly helped to be able to listen to Megatron's vents hitch and hear every quiet moan he made.

"It seems I've learned a lesson," Megatron mused as he watched Rodimus lap up his transfluid.  "I can't trust you to spike me after working you up all day."

Rodimus whined sadly, but he couldn't make the smile leave his face.

"You're not even sorry.  Bad boy.  Turn around."

Rodimus whined again, actually sad that Megatron didn't let him finish.  He yelped when Megatron spanked him, but as the initial flash of pain faded he shuddered.  He feigned more pain than he felt as Megatron`s palm met with his aft a few more times, but eventually his master caught on.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight," Megatron said.  He spanked him one more time.  "If you don't obey my every order from now on, I'll make it a week.  You are not to even _move_ unless I say so."  He waited a moment for his words to sink in, then after a few silent moments he ordered, "Finish cleaning me up."

Rodimus was eager to continue, but by now his transfluid had grown cold.  He looked at Megatron sadly, but lapped up every drop.

"If you had been good, I would have let you overload on my face," Megatron told him.  "I know how much you like that."

Rodimus whined again, this time actually feeling some remorse.

"Next time, will you be a good boy?"  Megatron stroked his finials all the same.

Rodimus nodded, but his spoiler still drooped.

"If you're _really_ good for the rest of the day, I'll give you a treat before bed."  Megatron smiled as Rodimus' licked up the last bits of transfluid excitedly, his spoiler flapping.  " _Only_ if you're a _very_ good boy," he reminded him.  "You need to be extra obedient."

Rodimus nodded again, waiting for his next command.

"Now you use that glossa of yours on me, and you don't stop until I overload," Megatron ordered, and before he'd finished speaking Rodimus had gotten to his knees, keeping his arms at his sides.  His fists were clenched, because he loved touching his master anywhere and everywhere, and part of his punishment would be waiting to touch him.  _If_ Megatron decided he wanted to be touched.

Megatron's anterior node soon became slick with the residual transfluid on Rodimus' glossa, and then even more so once he licked some lubricant up from Megatron's valve.  He tried to suck on it a couple of times, but he could never get a good grip on it for long.

"Good, Rodimus," Megatron praised, followed by a gasp as Rodimus pushed his face against his valve.

Megatron's struts groaned as he arched and gripped the table's edge.  He heard a faint whine from Rodimus, knowing how much he wanted Megatron to put his hands on him, instead.  He kept them where they were, though, really straining his knuckles for him to see. 

Good boys were petted.  Bad boys weren't.

To add to Rodimus' anguish, Megatron caressed his hand up his frame.  He started from right in front of Rodimus' hungry optics all the way up to his Autobot symbol.  He made optic contact and smiled as he stroked across his chest.  He half-shut his optics with pleasure to stoke the jealousy burning in his blue optics.

Rodimus lifted his hands.

"If you don't put those down you won't get your treat," Megatron threatened.

Slowly and stiffly, Rodimus lowered his hands, forming fists once more.

"Good boy," Megatron purred. 

Rodimus lowered his mouth to engorged valve lips.  He frustratedly pushed his nose against Megatron's anterior node, his glossa flicking around wildly.

"Calm down."  Megatron put a hand on his helm, but purposefully avoided his finials.  He felt Rodimus' stiffen with further frustration, but he slowed down, focusing his efforts to long, flat glossa licks that finished at the peripheries of Megatron's anterior node without quite touching it. 

Megatron shuddered and moaned, moving his hand back to the table before so he could crush that instead of Rodimus' helm.  It wouldn't exactly send a good message to hurt him now.

Every now and then Rodimus would flick the tip of his glossa against his node.  He did so erratically and every time it surprised Megatron into some sort of reaction, be it a gasp or sudden moan.

"Y-yes, Rodimus, just like that," Megatron instructed.

Rodimus' engine purred from the praise.  He revved it a couple of times, and the vibrations coursed through his frame to his mouth and right into Megatron's waiting valve.

"You're lucky that feels good," Megatron whispered.  "But that doesn't mean you can do it again."

Rodimus whimpered but kept on licking like a good pet.  He was just trying to please his master!  He lapped more fervently at the trickling lubricants, loving the way he tasted, though he loved it even more when he overloaded.  Then the electricity would crackle through them and the ozone smell would permeate his fluids and give it a sharp taste that he couldn't get enough of.

Rodimus groaned as his own arousal stirred in his loins again, and still his master wouldn't let him touch him.  He was trying to be a good boy.  He _was_.

"Okay, Rodimus," Megatron rested a hand on his helm until he paused and looked at him, "you can use _one_ hand on me.  _But just one_."

Without hesitation, Rodimus put his hand on Megatron's spike cover, pressing incessantly.

"That isn't what I meant," Megatron reprimanded lightly.

Rodimus stopped pressing, but still stroked at the seam.  He shut his optics as he moved his mouth back up to Megatron's anterior node.  He managed to suckle it now that he was more focused, and that made it harder for Megatron to keep his composure.  He shut his optics and nudged Rodimus closer with one of his pedes.

He pressed at Megatron's spike cover again, but did so lightly so he wouldn't be noticed.  Maybe he could override Megatron's command to keep it closed if he touched it enough.

Megatron moaned, long and deep, and Rodimus pressed his thighs together as a wave of arousal rushed out through his field.  He tried to stifle the need for his master, but enough of it slipped out for Megatron to detect, though he made no comment on it.

Rodimus pressed his face deeper into Megatron's valve, swirling his glossa around his pulsing anterior node.  He smiled when that elicited another moan from his master, and while he was lost in the feeling he stroked more firmly at the seam on Megatron's spike cover.  He only just managed to get his hand out of the way to pretend it hadn't been there as Megatron's spike pressurized.

"What did I say?" Megatron snapped as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.  His spike hid part of Rodimus' remorseful face, his spoiler sagging.  Megatron shook his helm in disbelief.

"You want my spike so badly?  Fine."  Megatron stood, forcing Rodimus to sit back on his pedes.  The spark of excitement in his optics morphed into a flash of fear as Megatron grabbed his helm, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, trusting his master to take care of him.  If he punished him, it was for good reason.

"Open up," Megatron ordered, resting the tip of his spike against supple lips.  As soon as they parted, he plunged into the waiting wetness.

"Is this what you wanted?" Megatron asked, ramming deep into his throat.  He asked knowing that Rodimus couldn't respond or even nod.  His optics rolled almost completely back into his helm and his grip on Megatron's thighs grew weak.  One hand had given up, falling to his side. 

"Look how I've molded your frame to my spike," Megatron purred.  "Your throat, your valve... they both yield to me and only me.  And you like it.  You _love_ it.  You can't get enough of it.  I wonder how you survived without me before this."

Rodimus' throat constricted as he swallowed, emphasizing the bulge Megatron's spike made.  He stroked at it and Rodimus' chin with his thumb, but he doubted he noticed any of it.  All he felt--all he cared about--centered around the throbbing spike probing deeper into his throat with each thrust.

"You just love it when I use you as a fragging toy, don't you?"  Megatron stopped with just the head of his spike in Rodimus' mouth.  He saw him start to try and swallow it himself, but he stopped himself, so he let it slide.  "Answer me."

"Yes, master," Rodimus said around his spike. 

"Mmm..."  Megatron pushed in slowly, stopping only when Rodimus coughed.  "Ride it out."

Like a very good boy, Rodimus coughed around his spike a few more times, but didn't move his helm or his hands.  His last cough was weak and left him with a sagging frame and bleary optics.

"Blink if you're okay to keep going," Megatron murmured, tenderly stroking his cheek.

He expected one slow blink, but Rodimus blinked rapidly and tipped his helm back just a little more.  He'd make his throat as straight as possible for his master.

"What a good pet," Megatron praised.  "See how much better it is when you're obedient?"

Megatron pushed himself the rest of the way in until Rodimus' lips stretched to accommodate the massive girth at the base of his spike.

"You look so good like this."  He put his hand behind his helm and was able to push in just a tiny bit more.  "But then, you always look gorgeous when you're filled with my spike."  He slowly pulled out and then thrust back in quickly.  "Now, I just have to decide if I want to overload in you or _on you_."

Rodimus' optics glimmered at the latter.

"You want it on you, do you?"  Megatron thrust harder.  "You love being covered in my transfluid, don't you?"  He shook his helm, smiling.  "But I have to get you back to your room.  Or perhaps you _want_ Drift to find you with my spike buried deep in your throat?"

Though Rodimus made no move to agree, his lack of disagreement spoke volumes.

"You're _my_ pet, Rodimus," Megatron reminded him.  "That means you are for my optics only.  So no.  I won't come on you.  But you are going to swallow every drop of my transfluid.  And maybe I'll use your mouth again later.  Force you live on nothing but transfluid.  Oh, but you would love that, wouldn't you?"

Rodimus would have smirked if he could.  Fortunately for him, he couldn't do much of anything with his mouth at the moment.

"Are you ready to swallow it all?" Megatron asked, his ragged ventilations making his words sound predatory.

Rodimus pawed at Megatron's thighs, wishing he could scream an enthusiastic _yes!_

Megatron shut his optics, his movements growing more fervent in Rodimus' yielding throat.  He huffed, getting louder and louder until he grunted and pumped transfluid deep inside Rodimus. 

"What a good pet."  Megatron stroked Rodimus' neck as he swallowed.

When Megatron pulled out, a little dribble of transfluid trickled down Rodimus' chin, and he lapped it up quickly like a good boy keeping himself clean for his master.  He grabbed at Megatron's hands before he could leave, pulling him down to kneel on the floor with him.

Megatron kissed Rodimus' forehelm.  "I'm not leaving you," he reassured him, "but we can't stay here long.  Can you make it back to our room on your own?  I'll be right there after I clean this up.

Rodimus nodded, nuzzling against Megatron's cheek.

"Good boy," Megatron murmured, stroking his finials.  Then he moved his hand to his neck, stroking there and encouraging Rodimus to tilt his helm out of the way.  Once he did, he unclipped the leash and massaged around the welds that would be a little tender by this point.  Rodimus' engine purred and he leaned his weight onto Megatron.  "There will be time for petting and cuddling once we're back in your room."

Rodimus still watched him a little sadly as Megatron stood and pushed all the chairs in to the table.

"Go on, now," Megatron said.  "I'll be along."

* * *

 

Later in their room, Megatron had tucked himself into berth with a good book, while Rodimus lay on the floor beside the berth.  Megatron had petted him for a little while, and even given him a treat before he poured his ration into his bowl, which Rodimus gratefully lapped up.

He was about halfway into a new chapter when Rodimus hopped up onto the berth.

"No, off!" Megatron ordered, but Rodimus had already curled up next to him, his engine humming quietly.  Megatron sighed and pet his spoiler.  "You're lucky you're so cute."

Rodimus smiled as Megatron set his book down on the berthside table and shut the light off, settling down and cuddling up to his pet.

"You won't always get off this easy," Megatron warned, but Rodimus was already halfway into recharge.


End file.
